Peach Flavored Kisses
by keepcalm90
Summary: ONE SHOT: Part 5 in the Nerd Sebastian, Bad Boy Kurt verse: Kurt's house is parent free for the whole weekend and he chooses to spend it with Sebastian and some very ripe and juicy fruit.
1. Chapter 1

**The ending of my BB story is becoming a real bitch to finish so I'm taking a break to post this. I hope you all like it and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Peach Flavored Kisses** _

Three whole days. Kurt's house is going to be empty for three whole days.

Burt's taking his new girlfriend Carol on a three day weekend to Cleveland and leaving Kurt to fend for himself.

Kurt couldn't be more pumped, he has some major plans for the next three days. Most of them involving Sebastian naked and in several different positions.

They've been fucking for five months now but have yet to spend the night together. It's a change Kurt feels he's ready for, especially since it will involve a hot naked boy around for 48 hours. God the things they can do with that much time. It's makes Kurt hard just thinking about it.

On Friday afternoon Burt and Carol come home with four bags of groceries.

" I insisted we leave you with some good food sweetheart," Carol explains to Kurt as she puts the things away.  
" Your father was just going to leave you money for junk."

Kurt just shrugs at the women. He doesn't plan on doing much eating this weekend- except for nibbling on Sebastian, but he figures it will be good to have some food lying around to fuel up on in between the marathons rounds of sex he plans on having.

By five his fathers car is pulling out of the driveway and Kurt gives them one final wave. Once the cars completely out of sight he sits down on the porch and lights up a cigarette before texting Sebastian.

Get that sweet ass of yours over here right now.

Fifteen minutes later Sebastian text back.

On my way.

To pass the time Kurt goes back inside and looks through the fridge. After minutes of rummaging around he finally pulls out an apple.

Bless Carol for caring but all she left was fruit, veggies and a bunch of packaged stuff that requires cooking. Kurt doesn't cook. He would have prefered easy mac and captain crunch.

But he can't be bothered by any of that now. All he can think about is tonight and the next two days.

For the past month Sebastian's parents have been keeping him on lock down because he had been showing up from their dates late and with hickey's all over his neck. Now they had practically banned Sebastian from seeing Kurt outside of school.

So for this sleepover to go down Sebastian had to tell them a very big lie and get his friend Michael to vouch for him.

When the doorbell finally rings Kurt tries to not run for it but fails miserably.

The minute he see's Sebastian he pulls him roughly by the collar and crashes their lips together in a heated kiss.

The duffel bag Sebastian's holding drops loudly to the floor and his now free arms loop around Kurt, holding him tightly around the waist as their lips mold together.

When they break apart Sebastian's smiling. " You taste like apples," he laughs as he closes the front door behind him.

" Yeah my dad's girlfriend left a bunch of fruit for me. You want any?"

" Sure." Sebastian nods. "I'll take a peach if you have them. There my favorite."

" I think I just might." Kurt takes Sebastian's hand and leads him to the kitchen.

He finds a bag of ripe peaches in the front of the fridge and hands one over to Sebastian.

He bites generously into the fruit causing all the juices to spill out and dribble down his chin.

Before Sebastian can wipe any of it off Kurt leans up and slowly licks the sticky syrup away.

" Mmm... Taste good," Kurt whispers before kissing Sebastian softly on the lips..

It's so invigorating to know they're truly alone that Kurt can't resist deepening the kiss.

After minutes of intense, passionate kissing their lips finally break apart with both their breathing short and ragged.

Kurt takes hold of Sebastian's wrist, yanking him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom.

" I still have my peach," Sebastian giggles as Kurt pushes him down on the mattress.

Kurt eyes the fruit and is just about to pick it up and throw it across the room when a sudden brilliant idea pops into his head. .

He plucks it roughly from Sebastian's hand and takes a small bite.

" Strip," he commands to the boy on his complies instantly, tearing eagerly at his pants then his shirt.

He's naked in no time and when he's done undressing he lays back down on the bed, waiting for Kurt to follow.

He's missed this just as much, if not more than Kurt and the way Kurt's looking at him now makes him feel so desired he never wants it to end.

Kurt licks his lips before pulling his t-shirt up over his head and kicking his pants off. His impossibly tight boxer briefs clinging to all the curves and lines so that Sebastian can clearly make out ever single inch of him through the thin fabric.

Kurt steps closer to Sebastian, straddling his naked lap and holding the half eaten peach in his hand.

He's runs it slowly across Sebastian's bottom lip then follows the path with his tongue.

Sebastian hums in contentment as the taste of peach juice and Kurt tingles on his lips. It's a heady mixture that makes his pulse race and his heart flutter.

The fact that there's no rush to this moment fills Sebastian with unbridled excitement and lust. A whole weekend alone with Kurt. It's going to be better than Disneyland. Especially if Kurt keeps up on this much needed fourplay.

Which he does, running the wet, sticky part of the peach down the curve of Sebastian's neck to his collar bone before mouthing at it hungrily.

Sebastian's missed this the most.  
He definitely has a not so secret thing for Kurt sucking on his neck but he can't run the risk of yet another hickey. His parents will probably lock him in a tall tower if he comes home with one more.

" Ku-Kurt not the neck. Remember?" he reminds the boy in his lap.

" Right," Kurt sighs." Sorry."

" Just mark me somewhere they can't see," Sebastian suggest and Kurt smirks playfully at him.

" Yeah I think I can manage that."  
He takes another small nibble of the peach before circling the now soaking wet piece around Sebastian's left nipple.

Sebastian's toes curl as Kurt's tongue traces along the moistened path. He bites softly on the now pert nipple and Sebastian cries out, threading his fingers into the back of Kurt's head to keep his mouth close.

" Ugh," Sebastian wails as Kurt gnaws on his rock hard nipple. The taste of peaches and Sebastian's skin flooding Kurt's mouth and making him more than a little aroused.

Kurt leans his whole body forward to tip Sebastian's back and he goes willingly. This continuous worship on his body feels like he's died and gone to heaven.

Kurt glides the half eaten peach down Sebastian's sternum and over his slightly hairy happy trail, stopping just above his belly button to take a large juicy bit.

The juice spills out down around Kurt's mouth and pools right into Sebastian's deep navel.

The tip of Kurt's tongue circles around the rim of Sebastian's belly button before he dips it in to lap at the sweet nectar.

All the muscles in Sebastian's stomach clench up tightly as Kurt begins to suck every last drop of juice out with his talented mouth. Who ever knew Sebastian would find having someone else's tongue in his belly button such a major turn on.

Kurt continues sliding the fruit across each of Sebastian's hip bones before sucking the now peach flavored flesh between his teeth

Sebastian's back arches up at the contact and Kurt's hands come up to pin him firmly to the bed as he continues his painstaking assault on Sebastian's perfect body.

Kurt can't seem to get enough. He wants to run his tongue over every last inch of this boy. He's never wanted to do something like that so badly. He's never wanted to really take his time with somebody. To explore every facet of them and find out what makes them tick.

But he wants that with Sebastian, more than he's ever wanted anything before.

As Kurt's mouth continues to travel south Sebastian's breathing quickens.

His entire body now feels like the consistency of jello. He's grounded to the mattress, unable to do anything but lay back and enjoy the blissful ecstasy of Kurt's ever talented mouth.

When the sticky remanded of the peach runs slowly up his length Sebastian's body quivers. It's such a sight Kurt repeats it over and over again until Sebastian howls.  
" Oh fuck Kurt, please-please."

That single curse word out of Sebastian's mouth makes Kurt nearly come. He knows Sebastian isn't screwing around, whenever he curses he is serious.

So Kurt takes mercy on him and licks roughly at his slit.  
The salty sweet taste of precome and peach mingling on his tongue and making him shiver with delight.

The intoxicating taste makes Kurt crave more. So he sinks his entire mouth down around Sebastian, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking deeply on Sebastian's always impressive length.

Sebastian leans up on his elbows to stare down at Kurt sucking him off. He will never, ever grow tired of this. Kurt's so good at it that it shouldn't even be legal.

When Kurt slides off Sebastian with a wet pop he lickes his lips and Sebastian's body warms at the sight.

Kurt's luscious pink tongue circling slowly around his now swollen, dark red lips is truly something to behold.

Kurt gets to his feet and heads to his drawer, tearing open the condom wrapper and popping the cap on the lube simultaneously.

He shots Sebastian a devilish grin before pulling him off the bed and bending him over the edge of the mattress.

Sebastian hands ball into the sheets as Kurt runs two slicked up fingers along the crack of his ass, circling them around in a teasing fashion before sliding them both into Sebastian's waiting body.

Sebastian whimpers loudly at the sensation, his hips dropping involuntarily to get even more of Kurt's digits inside of him.

" You want more baby?" Kurt asks playfully before smacking Sebastian soundly across his ass and making him scream.

Kurt bites his lip at the sounds. The sound of his hand making contact with Sebastian's tight ass, the sound of him screaming, the sound of Kurt's lubed up fingers sliding in and out of his needy body. It's all good, so good that Kurt now has a raging hard on that's beginning to throb with the desire to be buried balls deep in Sebastian's asshole.

Kurt removes both fingers and Sebastian whimpers but the sound gets caught in his throat when Kurt's entire body covers his back.

His thick length resting securely between Sebastian's ass cheeks as he begins to mouth at the side of Sebastian's neck.

" Ungh," Sebastian stutters, his body feeling completely helpless to Kurt's in a way that's much more arousing than it should be.

Kurt teases a few times at Sebastian's hole, gliding his tip back and forth over and over before finally pushing in slowly.

" Ohh Kurt, yes-yes."

Sebastian's praise urges him forward and Kurt pushes the rest of the way in until he's bottomed out.

Kurt still's, taking in the sight of himself completely inside the alluring creature below him.

Five months ago if somebody would've told Kurt that the hottest sex of his life would be with Mckinley's resident goody two shoes he would not have believed them. But now that he's in it, the notion thrills Kurt down to the bone.

He runs his hands down Sebastian's outer thighs before unexpectedly pushing him forward and lifting both his legs up until he's spread eagle on the edge of the bed.

Kurt slams roughly into him and Sebastian wails. This position is the most intense one he's ever been in. He can't even move because Kurt has him completely pinned.

As Kurt continues to pound into Sebastian begins to lose his breath.

" Ku-Kurt, Kurt," he stammers but Kurt doesn't let up, his hips rocking into Sebastian forcefully again and again.

" KURT," Sebastian yells and Kurt stops cold.

Sebastian adjust his now askew glasses before looking back at Kurt, sweaty and panting heavily.  
" Can we slow down for a minute. I'm kind of uncomfortable."

The statement makes Kurt frown. He doesn't want Sebastian to be uncomfortable. This is supposed to be fun for the both of them, not just him.

Kurt pulls out and takes a step back. He looks like the fire in his eyes is now completely gone. Sebastian didn't want that to happen.

" What position do you like gergouse?" Kurt asks Sebastian's quietly and inside Sebastian cheers happily.

On the outside he does his best to stay cool and collected but it's hard when Kurt asks a question like that.

" Well I-I um I like um this bed," Sebastian stammers and instenly wants to face plant. So much for being cool and collected.

" I like this bed too babe," Kurt chuckles softly. " Now how about you lay your sweet ass in the middle of it. On your back." Kurt winks and Sebastian melts.

Despite his roughness around the edges Kurt always has a way of putting Sebastian at easy and making him feel like less of a dork, which is no easy feat.

Sebastian scurries up the bed and lay flat on his back in the center. Kurt leans over him with a sexy smile. Their bodies pressing togather perfectly.

" Now hook one of those long, smooth legs of your around my waist," Kurt whispers and Sebastian complies in a heartbeat. His legs hooking tightly around Kurt and pulling him as close as humanly possible.

" Such a fast learner gergouse." Kurt complimets, cupping Sebastian's cheek gently as he does.

His fingers mold over Sebastian's thights, spreading them open before sliding in again.

Sebastian's eyes rolls back at the move. This posistion is much more his speed.

Kurt moves in and out of Sebastian at a steady pace. Their bodies moving togather fluidly until Kurt's begins to shake with his impending orgasm. So he speeds up his hips until his and Sebastian's skin his smacking togather softly.

Then Kurt's nimble fingers dance across Sebastian lower abdoman, creeping further and further until they're around Sebastian's lenght and pumping him in perfect time with his mindblowing pace.

Try as he might Sebastian can't keep his eyes open. It's all too good. The posistion, the empty house, the amazing boy above him. It all just too good. " OH-OH KURT yes- yes. God yes," Sebastian wails as loudly as he can. So loud in fact that's he's sure anybody within a 10 mile radious can hear him. So loud he could probably set a car alarm off.

Kurt's hand and hips speed up similtaniously and that's when Sebastian finally looses it. His orgasm so powerful he can swear his vision temporary blurs.

Maybe he's crying. Tears of pure joy of course but he really hopes that's not it.

He doesn't want Kurt to think he's some sissy who cries after sex.

He lifts his glasses of and roughly drags the heel of his hand across both his eyes.

His vision is still blurry but this time he knows it's because his glasses are on his forehead.

Kurt's lifts his chin off Sebastian chest and kisses him softly. " You okay gorgeous? You look a little flustered."

" I'm fine," Sebastian retorts quickly.  
" Just tuckered out."

" Tuckered out," Kurt giggles. " Next thing I know you'll be saying nifty and neat-o."

Sebastian blushes at Kurt ribbing and then drops his glasses back down so that he can see properly again.

Kurt leans up and stretches. He looks beautiful as ever. His post sex glow prominent as his body bends and turns, occasionally snapping and popping.

" I'm gonna hop in the shower," Kurt says after his final stretch.

He stands in all his naked glory and walks without shame to the bathroom. He pops his head out for a moment and glances at Sebastian. " You can go down and grab food out of the kitchen if you're hungry. But don't you dare but clothes on. I want that fine ass of yours undressed all weekend." Kurt winks before retreating back into the bathroom.

After Sebastian hears the shower start he gets up carefully out of bed.

The idea of walking naked around Kurt's house makes him blush to his roots but the loud rumble in his stomach cancels it out.

He thinks briefly about just slipping his underwear back on but he doesn't want Kurt to catch him that way. If he doesn't listen to Kurt's one simple rule he may withhold sex for the rest of the weekend and Sebastian would be a fool to risk losing sex that amazing.

So he stands and tries not to think about his state of undress. He walks gingerly down the stairs then towards the kitchen, cringing with every step because of the now dried seman that's covering his stomach.

He tears a paper towel from the roll and runs it under some warm water, wiping himself clean before heading to the pantry.

He pulls out half a bag of potato chips and some unopen rice cakes then heads to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and a box of strawberry's. When he spots the two remaining peaches he smiles to himself before grabbing them with his free hand.

He balances everything gracefully and just when he returns to the bedroom Kurt's stepping out of the bathroom. He's running a towel through his hair but he doesn't have one around his body despite the fact that it's still dripping wet.

When he see's Sebastian he smiles.  
" You take directions well beautiful," he chuckles as he continues to dry his hair.

When he's done he tosses the towel across the room. Leaving his hair in a sexy, messy tossel that's makes Sebastian's mouth dry.

No matter how many times they hook up Kurt never fails to make him any less turned on, in fact it's just the opposite most of the time.

Sebastian disposes the food items on the bed and Kurt walks over to survey the selection.

He picks up a peach with a devilish grin.

" Is his for round two?" he purrs, tossing the fruit from palm to palm.

Sebastian gulps and adjust his glasses.  
" I-if you want it to be."

" You bet your ass I do gorgeous," Kurt grins before pushing Sebastian down on the bed.

They continue on like that for the rest of the night and the entire next day. Only stopping to shower or eat. They barely even sleep just nap in between rounds.

Sebastian leaves Sunday afternoon.  
Kurt walks him out and gives him a long, lingering goodbye kiss.

Sebastian's sore and exhausted as he drives home but he's also flying on cloud nine. If he's wasn't sure before he certainly is now. He's completely,  
without a shadow of a doubt in love with Kurt Hummel.


	2. Part 6

I posted a new installment of this part 6. It's called Say what you have to say or just walk away. I hope you can all check it out.


End file.
